marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anelle (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Princess | Education = | Origin = Skrull | PlaceOfBirth = Tarnax IV, Tarnax System, Andromeda Galaxy | PlaceOfDeath = Tarnax IV, Tarnax System, Andromeda Galaxy | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 37 | Death = Fantastic Four Vol 1 257 | HistoryText = Early Life Princess Anelle is the daughter of R'Klll and Dorrek VII the rulers of the Skrull Empire. Anelle was established as a princess and daughter to Dorrek VII in but the identity of her mother, R'Klll was not revealed until She was at one point engaged to marry Morrat, the most powerful of Skrull warlords, but her father refused the marriage, correctly believing Morrat was planning to overthrow him. Knowing that Morrat sought this marriage as a means to an end, Anelle struggled with her feelings over Morrat. Both Morrat and the Emperor sought to eliminate the Fantastic Four, a quartet of heroes who had prevented the Skrulls from invading the Earth multiple times in the past. During one such conflict with the Fantastic Four, Morrat orchestrated the death of Franklin Storm, father of the Fantastic Four's Invisible Girl and Human Torch. Eventually, the Fantastic Four come to the Skrull home world seeking to avenge the death of Franklin Storm. When Warlord Morrat captured the Fantastic Four, he sought to use this as leverage to overthrow Emperor Dorrek, but Anelle informed her father of this betrayal. When Dorrek ordered Morrat to be executed as a traitor, she threw herself in front of the firing squad. Anelle was saved from death by the Invisible Girl's force-field, and Morrat sacrificed his life to protect her. Morrat's death devastated Anelle because she finally realized that she truly loved him. Shortly thereafter Emperor Dorrek allowed the Fantastic Four to leave with the false promise that his empire would never threaten the Earth again. : The Skrulls first clashed with the Fantastic Four in . Warlord Morrat played a hand in the death of Franklin Storm in by planting a bomb on his body to try and kill the FF. Morrat revealed his involvement in Fantastic Four #37. Captain Mar-Vell The Princess was present when her father learned that the Skrulls longtime foes the Kree were active on Earth. When her father summoned the Super-Skrull to go to Earth to do battle with the Kree's Captain Mar-vell, Anelle openly taunted the Super-Skrull's power. However, the Super-Skrull sought to win Anelle's hand in marriage by defeating Mar-Vell. Unfortunately for him, the Super-Skrull was ultimately defeated in combat by Mar-Vell on Earth. Eventually, the interest on the planet Earth caused the centuries-old Kree-Skrull War to explode once again, with Earth as the central battleground. While the Kree and Skrulls battled in Space, the Super-Skrull and four Skrull spies inflamed xenophobia on Earth in an attempt to impede efforts by both Captain Mar-Vell and the Avengers to stop the war. See through for more details. For this mission, Dorrek agreed to give Anelle's hand in marriage to the Super-Skrull if he succeeded in capturing Captain Mar-Vell and forcing him to create an Omni-Wave Projector, a Kree communications device that could also be used as a devastating weapon. Anelle protested against the mindless bloodshed, but her recriminations fell on deaf ears. Eventually, the Super-Skrull returned to the Skrull homeworld with Mar-Vell and the Avengers known as the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver as his prisoners. However, when the Super-Skrull was successful, the increasingly paranoid Dorrek saw this as a threat to his rule and had the Super-Skrull imprisoned. Meanwhile, Anelle had grown smitten by Mar-Vell and sought to facilitate his escape. To this end, the loyal Super-Skrull used his shape-shifting abilities to pose as Mar-Vell, while Anelle freed him. Ultimately, the Kree-Skrull War was brought to a grinding halt when the Kree's Supreme Intelligence succeeded in unlocking the power of the Destiny Force within the mind of human Rick Jones. Jones used the power to immobilize both the Kree and Skrull armadas, thereby ending the war. Mar-Vell and the other captives were then set free. through Following the end of the Kree-Skrull War, both Mar-Vell and Anelle attempted to secretly sue for peace between their people. The pair fell in love and eventually, Anelle became pregnant with Mar-Vell's son. Anelle named the boy Dorrek VIII after her father. However, Dorrek VII was horrified to learn that his grandson and future heir to the throne was part Kree and ordered the baby to be killed. Anelle instead had the child secretly smuggled off and hidden on Earth with Anelle's nursemaid. There, young Dorrek VIII was raised to believe he was an Earth native named Teddy Altman, unaware of his true heritage for years. Death Princess Anelle continued her regular life while keeping the survival of her son secret for years. . Her mother, Empress R'Klll, eventually took over the Skrull throne when she murdered Dorrek VII. Anelle never saw Captain Marvel again, as he soon died of cancer. The fates were cruel to Anelle as well, as not long after the death of Captain Mar-Vell, the Skrull homeworld was attacked by the world-devourer known as Galactus. Despite the Empire's attempts to stop Galactus, they were no match for the powerful cosmic being. Anelle was held in her mother's arms as Galactus began consuming Tarnax IV, destroying the entire world and killing every living thing on it, including Anelle. Legacy Anelle is survived by her son Dorrek VIII, who eventually became the costumed hero known as Hulkling and became a charter member of the Young Avengers. Hulkling eventually learned of his heritage from the Super Skrull. In and | Powers = * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Like other Skrulls, Anelle is a shape-shifter. They can mentally cause the unstable molecules that comprise his or her body to become pliant, enabling him or her to assume other forms through muscular expansion and contraction. Once a new shape has been assumed, it takes a conscious act of will to assume another form or revert to natural. Hence, Skrulls do not spontaneously lose their assumed form when asleep or unconscious. Skrulls in altered form will, however, revert to their original forms at the moment of their death. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Skrulls only take on the appearance of an object or person and none of that object or person’s characteristics. There is a limit to the size of the object or person a Skrull can imitate. The average Skrull cannot distend his or her mass any more than 1.5 times as large a volume as his or her original volume, nor can he or she contract his or her mass any more than 0.75 a volume as his or her original. | Equipment = * Skrull-clothing: wears Skrull-clothing, which alters as she changes shape and size. | Transportation = * Skrull-Military Transport: will frequently use the advanced warp-drive starships of the Skrull-military. | Weapons = * Skrull-Military Weaponry: will frequently use the ranged energy-weaponry of the Skrull-military. | Notes = * Anelle had at some point a robot pet named Machino. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Skrull Royal Family Category:Crown Heirs Category:Shapeshifters Category:Vell Family